Sub Luna deutsch
by cuthalion
Summary: Für das zu kämpfen, was man liebt und begehrt, bedeutet manchmal, die seltsamsten Risiken einzugehen und einen Weg zu wählen, den man noch nie zuvor zu gehen gewagt hat. Remus/Tonks, im Sommer vor TH
1. Sonnenlicht

Diese Geschichte wurde geschrieben, bevor _Harry Potter und die Tödlichen Heiligtümer_ erschien, aber da J.K. Rowling nichts darüber sagt, was Remus und Tonks in dem Sommer vor Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit getan haben, befinde ich mich sozusagen auf sicherem Boden. Alle vorkommenden Personen gehören der Autorin und werden unbeschädigt zurückgegeben - wenigstens sind sie bei mir noch am Leben. *seufz*

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kapitel 1  
**Sonnenlicht**

Sie geht an diesem sonnigen Sommernachmittag durch seine Wohnung und fühlt seine Gegenwart hinter sich wie einen warmen, zögernden Schatten. Über die letzten paar Monate hinweg hatte sie fast jegliche Hoffnung verloren, dass er sie jemals hierher bringen könnte, in seinen Zufluchtsort und sein Versteck… drei winzige Räume in einem Haus, das einmal herrschaftlich war, noch vor einer Generation. Jetzt ist es heruntergekommen und hätte einen Anstrich nötig, und es steht eingeklemmt zwischen einem indischen Supermarkt und einem Tätowierstudio in Bayswater.

„Tee?" fragt er. Sie wendet sich ihm zu, die dunklen Augen leuchtend von den Gefühlen, die sie viel zu lange unterdrückt hat, und sie spürt, wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln entspannt.

„Den wirst du selbst kochen müssen," sagte sie. „Ich wäre dir keine große Hilfe… ich könnte die Kanne zerbrechen."

„Aber _so_ ungeschickt bist du doch gar nicht, oder?" Er kommt näher; ihre Haut prickelt und erwartet eifrig seine Berührung, aber er macht keinen Versuch, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schließen… noch nicht.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Tonks beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „In meinem sechsten Jahr habe ich es fertig gebracht, Charlie Weasleys Kessel umzukippen, als er gerade versuchte, seinen Vielsafttrank ein letztes Mal umzurühren. Er war ritterlich genug zu behaupten, dass es seine Schuld war. Gryffindor hat an diesem Tag fünfzig Punkte verloren."

_Snape._ Sie hat den Namen des Lehrers, der Charlie damals in dem kalten, übel riechenden Kerker gnadenlos und absichtlich falsch beurteilt hat, nicht erwähnt; das ist auch nicht nötig. Plötzlich schweben die hageren, bitteren Züge zwischen ihnen wie eine Art dunkler, schattenhafter Patronus, und Remus spürt es auch. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil flackert eine Stichflamme in seinen Augen und verwandelt das sanfte Braun in wildes Gelb… aber sie zuckt nicht zusammen. Sie hat ihre eigenen Dämonen, und sie weigert sich, vor den seinen zurück zu weichen.

„Fünfzig Punkte ist geradezu harmlos," bemerkt er; endlich streckt er die Hand aus und berührt sie beinahe scheu. „Die Rumtreiber haben weit Schlimmeres angestellt. Sie…" Er bricht ab. Jede komische Anekdote, dazu gedacht, sie zu trösten, wird von dunkleren Erinnerungen vertrieben. _James, Sirius, Peter und Remus._ Zwei von ihnen tot, einer ein Verräter von epischen Ausmaßen, der letzte übrig geblieben, um sich zu erinnern. Tonks schaudert und spürt, wie ihr das Herz sinkt, trotz der warmen Hand auf ihrer Schulter. So viele mögliche Fehler. _So viele Fallen, in die man hinein stolpern kann_.

„Tonks?"

Sie blinzelt, und jetzt ist er wirklich ganz nahe; sie kann seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen und fragt sich plötzlich, wie um Himmels Willen er es eigentlich fertig bringt, dass ihr Name wie eine besänftigende Liebkosung klingt. _Tonks,_ hat ein untersetzter Slytherin irgendwann während ihres sechsten Jahres gespottet, _Tonks… erinnert mich an irgendwas, das in eine Pfütze plumpst._ Fünf Jahre später vergeigte derselbe Slytherin zwei Versuche, das Tarnung und Maskierung-Examen zu bestehen, und sie nimmt an, dass er sie noch immer dafür hasst, dass sie keinerlei Probleme bei etwas hatte, was ihm nicht gelungen ist.

„Remus…"

Ihre Arme scheinen einen eigenen Willen zu haben… sie heben sich und schlingen sich um seinen Hals. Sie staunt über die unvertraute, erregende Struktur seiner Haut und Haare, und einen Moment später fühlt sie, wie seine Finger durch ihr eigenes Haar gleiten und die glänzenden Strähnen mit den Fingerspitzen durchkämmen… eine zärtliche Antwort auf ihre erste, kühne Forschungsreise. Seine Lippen sind weich, ihre Berührung nicht leidenschaftlich und fordernd, sondern beinahe… dankbar.

Sie lächelt zu ihm auf, die Augen sanft. „Wie war das mit dem Tee?"


	2. Sonnenuntergang

Kapitel 2  
**Sonnenuntergang**

An jenem ersten Abend versucht er, sie fortzuschicken. Sie hat klar vorhergesehen, dass das passieren würde, und sie weigert sich entschieden, zu gehen.

„Aber wir sind… ich meine, wir sind _nicht…"_ protestiert er.

„Natürlich sind wir das nicht." erwidert sie. „Das ist mir egal. Und ich bin sicher, weder Bill noch Fleur haben sich jemals mit deinen… _Zweifeln_… herumgeschlagen."

Das kommt schärfer heraus als beabsichtigt, und sein Blick passt zu ihrer kurz angebundenen Bemerkung. Aber seine Stimme ist sehr ruhig.

„Die beiden haben andere Probleme, oder nicht?"

Sie lacht, ein überraschend schroffer Laut in der stillen Küche. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mal Bills Gesicht gesehen? Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, haben dieselben Zähne ihre Spuren an euch _allen beiden_ hinterlassen."

Sie räumen den Tisch ab, und in ihrem plötzlichen Zorn und der versteinerten Scham über das, was sie gerade gesagt hat, verfehlt Tonks die Spüle. Mit einem lauten Knall kracht die Teekanne auf die unebenen Küchenfliesen. Scherben explodieren in alle Richtungen; sie steht mit leeren Händen da, die Augen niedergeschlagen, und flucht in sich hinein. Die entschlossene, kleine Ansprache, die sie den ganzen Nachmittag über vorbereitet hat, bleibt unausgesprochen, und dann gibt er einen kleinen Laut von sich, halb Seufzen, halb Lachen. Da ist der kurze, elegante Schwung eines Zauberstabes und die zerbrochenen Überreste sammeln sich flink auf einer Kehrschaufel, die sie säuberlich in den Mülleimer leert.

„Du hast Recht," flüstert er, einmal mehr dicht bei ihr, und sie lehnt die Stirn an seine Brust und spürt die Weichheit des abgetragenen, grauen Pullovers. „Wenn du dir keine Zeit für Zweifel nimmst, dann sollte ich es auch nicht tun." Wieder dieser Laut, und diesmal _ist_ es ein Seufzen. „Ich bin einfach nicht gewöhnt an… an das hier."

_Nicht gewöhnt an was? An echtes Vertrauen und Zuneigung? An die erstaunliche Tatsache, dass sich jemand zu ihm hingezogen fühlen könnte, trotz der schmerzhaften Verwandlung, die er jedes Mal durchmacht, wenn der Mond zu einer runden Silbermünze am Himmel wird? Nicht gewöhnt daran, dass man ihn liebt? _

Tonks sagt nichts, Sie ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen… Staub, Tinte, Papier und etwas anderes, das sie nicht definieren kann. Dieses Mal gehorchen ihre Arme ihrem Willen, als sie sich um ihn schließen; er erwidert ihre Umarmung und sie stehen in einem Teich aus tiefgoldenem Sonnenlicht und schwanken ganz leicht hin und her, im Klang ihres gegenseitigen Atems verloren.


	3. Abenddämmerung

Kapitel 3  
**Abenddämmerung**

Hinter den staubigen Fensterscheiben ist noch immer ein wenig Tageslicht übrig – wässriges Blau, von rosigen und orangefarbenen Streifen durchzogen – als sie sein Schlafzimmer betritt. Die Wände sind schmucklos und kahl, keine Bilder oder Gemälde, keine Vorhänge. Eine ihrer – sehr wenigen – Muggelfreundinnen hat sie einmal zu einer alten Abtei mitgenommen, als sie sie während der Sommerferien besucht hat; die Zellen der Mönche, die dort lebten und beteten, hatten eine lebhaftere Atmosphäre.

Das Bett allerdings wirkt verblüffend bequem – mit riesigen Kissen, üppigen Decken und einem wunderschönen Quilt in sanften Farbtönen von Grün und Lavendel, mit fein gestickten Mustern. Er sieht ihren erstaunten Blick und wirft ihr ein kleines, schräges Lächeln zu.

„Der ist neu," sagt er, „Ich habe ihn letzte Woche in einem Schaufenster gesehen… und als ich tatsächlich in das Geschäft gegangen bin und danach gefragt habe, hat mich die Verkäuferin von oben bis unten gemustert, als wäre ich ein Hippogreif." Er gluckst leise. „Ich vermute, ich sehe nicht gerade aus wie die übliche errötende Braut auf der Jagd nach ihrer Aussteuer."

„Du hast ihn für mich gekauft." sagt sie. Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Vermutlich ja." Das schräge Lächeln vertieft sich. „Gewissermaßen."

_Er hat versucht, sie fortzuschicken, aber gleichzeitig hat er sie sich hier vorgestellt, auf dieser wunderschönen Patchworkdecke ausgestreckt…_ und sie geht zum Bett hinüber und setzt sich auf die Matratze, den Stoff des Quilts unter ihren Handflächen weich wie Seide. Er steht mitten im Zimmer und schaut auf sie hinunter, die Augen voll von einer unruhigen Mischung aus Sorge und Hoffnung.

_Keine Zeit für Zweifel. _

Ohne weiteres Zögern zieht sich Tonks das dunkelblaue Shirt über den Kopf. Rosafarbene Haarsträhnen verschleiern ihr den Blick, aber sie schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf. Sie hat nie einen BH gebraucht; sie lehnt sich auf dem Bett zurück, die Haut perlweiß, die Brüste klein und fest. Ihr Lachen ist Versprechen und lockende Herausforderung gleichzeitig.

„Ist es das, wovon du geträumt hast?" flüstert sie.

„_Merlin._ Ich… Tonks, das… _du…"_ Seine Stimme ist rau, aber in seinem Gesicht bleibt nichts als eine abgrundtiefe Erleichterung und fassungsloses Staunen, als er seinem lang unterdrückten Verlangen endlich nachgibt. Er kniet sich vor das Bett und sie richtet sich freudig auf, um ihm zu begegnen. Er streckt die Hände nach ihr aus, und seine Fingerspitzen folgen mit fast schmerzhafter Zärtlichkeit den Hügeln und Tälern ihres Halses und ihrer Schultern.

Sie studiert sein Gesicht, während er sie berührt, fest entschlossen, nichts zu versäumen. Sie hat immer gedacht, dass sie ihn kennt, aber dieser Mann ist ihr völlig unvertraut… so viel Sanftheit, beinahe der scheue Jubel eines Jungen, der zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen im Arm hält. Sie fragt sich, wie viele Frauen es wohl vorher schon gab – wenn überhaupt, angesichts des Fluchs, der ihn seit den frühsten Tagen seiner Kindheit zu Geheimhaltung und Einsamkeit verdammt hat. Aber er ist deutlich erfahrener als sie… sie spürt es in dem zarten, aber bestimmten Streicheln seiner langen Finger, im warmen Regen der Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht und auf ihren Brüsten, als seine langsame Forschungsreise in etwas Tieferes hinein schmilzt. Hitze steigt in ihrem Körper auf und lässt sie vor Überraschung nach Luft schnappen, als sein Mund sich über einer aufgerichteten Brustwarze schließt und sanft zu saugen beginnt. Sie zittert und wölbt sich ihm entgegen, überwältigt von einer Woge neu entdeckten Begehrens, und sie bemerkt kaum, wie er sich selbst auszieht und dann ihren dünnen Baumwollrock und ihren Slip abstreift, bis sie beide nackt sind, die Glieder verschlungen, Haut an bloßer Haut auf einem wogenden Ozean aus Grün und Lavendel.

Wie auch immer sie geglaubt hat, dass es sein würde – es ist verblüffend _anders_. Er murmelt ihren Namen; eine Anrufung, eine süße, berauschende Zauberformel, und ihr dreht sich der Kopf in schauderndem Entzücken. Sie will ihn näher, _näher…_ sie will ihn _in _sich haben, sie hört ihre eigene Stimme, flehendes Seufzen und atemloses Schluchzen… und dann dreht er sich auf den Rücken und zieht sie über sich. Er bringt sich sachte in die richtige Position und führt sie, bis ihre Körper miteinander verschmelzen.

Für einen eingefrorenen Augenblick hält sie völlig still und beginnt dann endlich, sich zu bewegen; sie beißt sich in tiefer Konzentration auf die Lippen. Sie erhebt sich über ihm und sinkt hinunter und stöhnt hilflos, als sie ihren Rhythmus finden und er sie wieder und wieder ausfüllt. Die Hitze in ihrem Körper hat sich in ein Meer aus Flammen verwandelt, die sich einen feurigen Pfad durch ihre Adern sengen, bis sie die weiche Explosion seines Höhepunktes tief in sich spürt. Sie bricht auf seiner bloßen Brust zusammen, unter der Gewalt ihrer gemeinsamen Erlösung zitternd, das Echo von seinem erstickten Aufschrei in den Ohren.


	4. Tagesanbruch

Kapitel 4  
**Tagesanbruch**

Es gibt Fragen, die stellt man fast nie bei Tageslicht; sie brauchen das geheimnisvolle Schweigen der Nacht, die Seifenblase zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit. Kurz vor der Morgendämmerung öffnet sie die Augen; die Fenster sind tiefgraue Rechtecke in der Dunkelheit, erhellt von den bleichen Lichtfingern der Autoscheinwerfer.

Sie hebt den Kopf und spürt seine Finger, die ihr zerzaustes Haar glatt streichen. Seine Stimme ist ein warmes Flüstern an ihrer Wange.

„Hast du jemals versucht, dich in ein Tier zu verwandeln?"

Sie stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen und starrt ihn an. Seine Augen schimmern schwach und sie fühlt seinen stetigen Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand.

„Hast du?"

Langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Nein, niemals," sagt sie ruhig. „Und ich weiß nur von zwei Metamorphmagi, die jemals die Gestalt eines Tieres angenommen haben. Einer von ihnen, Aurora Bloom, lebte im frühen 17. Jahrhundert und verwandelte sich in ein Schaf… eine Laune vielleicht, aber sie war wohlbekannt als eine ziemlich exzentrische, alte Dame. Sie fanden sie drei Tage später; es sah aus, als wäre sie von einem Wolf zerrissen worden."

Der letzte Satz der alten, allzu vertrauten Geschichte rutscht ihr heraus, bevor sie es verhindern kann. Für eine Sekunde stolpert der Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern, dann findet er zurück zu seinem gemessenen Rhythmus.

„Kein Werwolf, nehme ich an." Sein gelassener Tonfall ist beruhigend, aber sie schluckt trotzdem, kalt vor Entsetzen über ihre eigene Gedankenlosigkeit.

„Nein, es war ein verwilderter Schäferhund," bringt sie endlich heraus, und ihre Stimme zittert immer noch ganz leicht. „Tatsächlich war es der Schäferhund ihres Sohnes, Ambrose Bloom. Der arme Mann hat sich niemals wirklich von dem Schock erholt."

„Und der zweite?"

„Eine Nachfahrin von Aurora Bloom, Ambroses Enkeltochter Araminta. Sie machte nicht denselben Fehler wie Lady Aurora. Sie nahm mehrere Male die Gestalt eines Adlers an und hatte scheinbar keine Probleme, in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück zu finden. Araminta wurde sehr alt, aber in ihren letzten Lebensjahren fing sie einen Dauerstreit mit ihrem nächsten Nachbarn an, offenbar irgend so ein kleiner Landjunker und mit den Malfoys verwandt… von einem weit entfernten Ast des Familienstammbaumes wahrscheinlich, weil die Quellen ziemlich ungenau sind, wenn es um diese spezielle Einzelheit geht."

Remus setzt sich im Bett auf, und in der nächsten Sekunde brennen die Kerzen in dem Leuchter auf dem Nachttisch. Es ist eine kleine Geste mit gespreizten Fingern und ganz ohne Zauberstab, eine Fähigkeit, die nie aufhört, sie zu verblüffen, seit sie ihn das zum allerersten Mal hat tun sehen. Warme Helligkeit breitet sich um sie aus, vergoldet den Quilt und seine nackte Brust.

„Was geschah dann?"

„An einem Morgen im Frühling frühstückte sie mit ihrem Sohn und verließ dann das Haus für einen Spaziergang. Eine halbe Stunde später sahen die Leute, wie ein großer Adler über dem Dorf kreiste und dann über die Baumwipfel des nahen Waldes davon segelte. Sie kam an diesem Tag nicht nach Hause, aber am nächsten Mittag fand der Wildhüter ihres Sohnes sie tot auf einer Lichtung. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Leib war zerschmettert wie von einem tiefen Sturz, und ein Pfeil ragte aus ihrer Brust."

Seine Augen sind ruhig und nachdenklich, mit einem Funken schwarzer Ironie.

„Aha. Also hat der kleine Malfoy-Junker sich entschieden, seine nervtötende Gegnerin mit Pfeil und Bogen loszuwerden?"

„Scheint so, ja." Ein kleines Grinsen hebt ihre Mundwinkel. "Obwohl es genauso gut ein Mitglied der Black-Dynastie gewesen sein könnte, es gab immerhin genügend reinblütige Heiraten zwischen beiden Familien. Ich wäre nicht überrascht… Sirius war das weiße Schaf der Familie, stimmt's?"

„Sehr wahr." Sein Blick irrt ab, und für einen niederschmetternden Moment erhebt sich jener schicksalhafte Nachmittag im Ministerium für Zauberei zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer. _Schreie, grüne Lichtblitze, die über ihren Kopf hinweg zischen, und dann das gnadenlose Gesicht ihrer Tante, das in ihr Blickfeld schwimmt… Sekunden, ehe ein scharfes, rasches Zucken von Bellatrix' Zauberstab sie erst in brüllenden Schmerz und dann ins Vergessen fallen lässt. _

Tonks schaudert zusammen, und mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung beugt er sich vor und zieht sie an sich.

„Denk nicht daran," murmelt er in ihr Haar. „Wir haben beide viele Dinge, die wir hinter uns lassen müssen; wenn wir das nicht tun, könnten unsere Träume für den Rest unseres Lebens düster bleiben." Seine Lippen berühren ihre Stirn. „Und heute Nacht möchte ich, dass sie so hell sind wie nur möglich."

Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und sucht instinktiv nach dem beruhigenden Rhythmus seines Herzschlages; sie kann das Lächeln, das sie in seiner Stimme hört, noch nicht erwidern. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagt er wieder etwas.

„Welchen Fehler hat Lady Aurora gemacht?"

„Welchen… oh. Sie… weißt du, sie hat sich in _Beute_ verwandelt." Sie zögert, nicht ganz sicher, wie sie ihm etwas erklären soll, das ihr selbst merkwürdig genug vorkommt. „Wenn du dich in ein Tier weiter unten in der Nahrungskette verwandelst, dann riskierst du, gefressen zu werden… vor allem, wenn es dir nicht gelingt, die Verbindung zu dem Ort tief in dir aufrecht zu erhalten, der immer menschlich bleibt. Für einen Metamorphmagus ist die Verwandlung in jemand anderen wie ein Wasserfall von Bildern, der durch seinen Geist und seine Seele strömt wie ein Strudel. Es kann überwältigend werden, sogar gefährlich, wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt ist… oder wenn man sich fürchtet."

„Ich verstehe." Sein Seufzer bewegt ihr Haar, und er verfällt wieder in Schweigen. Tonks ist allerdings nicht bereit, es dabei zu belassen. Jetzt ist _sie_ an der Reihe damit, eine der Fragen zu stellen, die man nie bei Tageslicht auszusprechen wagt.

„Noch zwei Wochen und wir haben Vollmond." sagt sie, ihre Stimme klar und dünn. „Lässt du mich dann bei dir bleiben?"

Der Körper in ihren Armen erstarrt, aber sein Herz setzt keinen Schlag aus – als ob er schon eine ganze Weile auf diese Frage gewartet und sich bereits dagegen gestählt hätte.

„Nein." Sein Ton ist sanft, aber fest. "Und du weißt, warum."

„Nein, tu ich nicht." Sie fühlt sich wie eine dumme Schülerin in ihrem ersten Jahr, die nach einem besonders garstigen Streich vor dem Büro des Schulleiters wartet, aber sie kann es nicht ändern. „Tu ich _nicht_."

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass Severus den Wolfsbann-Trank immer für mich gebraut hat, nicht wahr?" sagt er geduldig. „Und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass er das ausgerechnet jetzt für mich tun würde, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt. Ich müsste ihn erst finden, und er würde mich höchstwahrscheinlich mit einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche begrüßen."

„Aber…"

„Nein." Jetzt hat seine Stimme einen leicht angestrengten Unterton. "Niemand sollte sich in meiner Nähe befinden, während ich… während ich verwandelt bin. Ich würde dich in Gefahr bringen. Beim letzten Mal, als ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandelt habe und dabei _nicht_ allein war, hätte ich Harry und Hermine beinahe in Stücke gerissen. Und da war der Trank verfügbar… diesmal ist er es nicht."

„Und wenn du den Trank hättest… würdest du mich dann bei dir bleiben lassen?"

„Nein." Er schüttelt den Kopf und seine Hände beschreiben sanfte, massierende Kreise auf ihren verkrampften Schultern. „Nein, Liebstes, das würde ich nicht."

Die Gedanken überschlagen sich in ihrem Kopf und formen langsam ein kühnes Bild, das dafür sorgt, dass sich ihr Atem beschleunigt. _Es könnte funktionieren – vielleicht… Aber es würde bedeuten, dass sie…_ Tonks schluckt, schiebt die plötzliche, eisige Panik beiseite und entspannt jeden einzelnen Körperteil, als würde sie resigniert aufgeben. _Sie wird sich ihrer Furcht nicht einschüchtern lassen. Hier ist alles, wonach sie sich jemals gesehnt, alles, was sie sich jemals erträumt hat. Er ist das Risiko tausendfach wert._

„Dann habe ich wohl Pech gehabt," wispert sie gegen seine warme Haut. „Reg dich nicht auf… ich musste es einfach versuchen."

So leicht lässt er sich nicht hinters Licht führen. Er hebt den Kopf und betrachtet sie in der wachsenden Helligkeit des stillen Zimmers. „Was denn… keine hysterischen Tränen? Kein verzweifeltes Betteln? Keine Drohung, jeden Fluch, den du jemals gekannt hast, an mir auszuprobieren?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung verspürt sie den irritierenden Drang zu kichern. „Natürlich nicht. Ich fürchte, du verwechselst mich mit Bellatrix."

„Aber ganz und gar nicht." Gelächter vibriert in seiner Brust, und plötzlich findet sie sich selbst auf dem Rücken wieder, niedergehalten von sehnigen Armen und einem geschmeidigen, nackten Körper. „Und ich werde es dir sofort beweisen, meine liebliche Hexe." Seine Lippen streifen über ihren Mund. „Oh… und keine Angst, wir werden es schaffen, im Fuchsbau zu sein, wenn Bill und Fleur heiraten. Sie haben sich auf ein Datum zwei Wochen nach dem nächsten Vollmond geeinigt. Arthur und Molly wollten ganz einfach sicher sein, dass Fleur nicht allzu… _überrascht_ ist über das, was sie in ihrem Ehebett vorfindet."

„Ihr unterschätzt sie immer noch, ihr alle miteinander." flüstert Tonks, und ihre Hände verfolgen eine wissbegierige, erregende Spur zu seinen Hinterbacken hinunter. „Sie wäre nicht überrascht…. und enttäuscht ganz sicher auch nicht."

Ihr Mund lädt ihn ein, jeder Gedanke wird fort gespült von einer Woge heftiger, trunkener Gefühle. _Aber sie wird trotzdem ihre Pläne schmieden… später._


	5. Zunehmender Mond

Kapitel 5  
**Zunehmender Mond**

Die folgende Woche ist ziemlich ruhig. Sie verbringen jede Minute miteinander, genießen die neue Nähe, die Berührung, die geflüsterten Worte am Rand des Schlafes. Manchmal wacht Tonks mitten in der Nacht auf, betrachtet sein stilles Gesicht und kann ihr Glück noch immer nicht fassen.

Nach den ersten paar Nächten bekommt sie allerdings nicht mehr viel Schlaf. Sobald sie hört, dass sein Atem langsam und regelmäßig wird, schlüpft sie aus dem Bett, geht in die Küche hinunter und deutet mit ihrem Zauberstab müßig in die Richtung seiner zweitbesten Teekanne, die ihr freundlicherweise einen eigenartig schmeckenden _Earl Grey_ serviert. Sie sitzt vor dem dampfenden Becher, grübelt im Stillen und schmiedet Pläne, bis sie den Weg, den sie jetzt nehmen muss, vor sich sieht.

Es gibt noch immer ein paar Unwägbarkeiten. Aber sie weiß, wen sie um Rat fragen muss, und die fragliche Person wird ihr den nächsten Schritt zeigen können. Es ist gefährlich, sie weiß es mit grimmiger Klarheit. Sie könnte entdeckt werden, und von den falschen Leuten noch dazu… aber sie ist nicht bereit, auch nur einen einzelnen Gedanken an diese spezielle Gefahr zu verschwenden. Sie hat all ihren Mut aufgebracht, die Barriere zwischen ihnen beiden zu durchbrechen, und sie ist nicht bereit, den Schatz aufzugeben, den sie gerade erst erworben hat.

Die erste Nacht im August ist ungewöhnlich kühl und Professor McGonagall hat im Studierzimmer-Kamin des Schulleiters ein kleines Feuer angezündet… zum Glück für Tonks, die ein paar Minuten nach Mitternacht ihren Kopf aus dem Feuer streckt.

Sie hat einen Augenblick, ihre frühere Lehrerin unbemerkt zu beobachten; in den letzten paar Monaten hat sie sie besser verstanden als jemals zuvor. Viele der Gryffindors, die unter ihrem eisernen Blick zusammengeschrumpft sind, wären sehr überrascht, wenn sie irgendeine Ahnung von ihren schmerzhaften Zweifeln hätten.

„Minerva…?"

Die vorläufige Schulleiterin macht regelrecht einen Satz und lässt die Feder fallen; Tinte spritzt über das Pergament auf dem Schreibtisch und sie entfernt die Flecken mit einem ungeduldigen Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes. Als sie ihren unerwarteten Gast erkennt, gibt sie ein verärgertes Schnauben von sich.

„Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, wie spät es ist?"

„Tut mir Leid, Professor." sagt Tonks und rutscht auf der Stelle in die Rolle zurück, an die sie jahrelang gewöhnt war. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide Mitglieder des Ordens sind, hat es scheinbar nicht vermocht, auch nur ein Jota an ihrem lang eingeübten Verhalten zu ändern. „Ich fürchte, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Sie nimmt ihren Mut zusammen und beginnt zu erklären; McGonagall lauscht mit einer tiefen, senkrechten Falte über ihrer Nasenwurzel und nimmt die scharfen Katzenaugen hinter ihrer Schildpattbrille keinen Moment von Tonks Gesicht. Als Tonks ihre äußerst sorgsam vorbereitete Rede beendet hat, folgt ein langes, schweres Schweigen.

„Erst einmal müssen Sie herausfinden, wo es versteckt ist," sagt Minerva endlich. „aber das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich wünschte nur, wir müssten Potter nicht damit behelligen. Nun ja… ich nehme an, wir haben keine Wahl. Und wenn Sie es finden, werden Sie noch mehr Hilfe brauchen. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war das nicht gerade Ihr Lieblingsfach."

Es hat keinen Sinn, etwas abzustreiten, was so offensichtlich wahr ist. Tonks lächelt ein wenig ironisch. „Ich bin sicher, Sie haben schon jemanden im Sinn."

Minerva reibt sich die Stirn, als wollte sie einen stechenden Kopfschmerz loswerden. „Das habe ich tatsächlich," sagt sie. „Hermine Granger ist genau die richtige Wahl – sie hat bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr hin bekommen, was Sie in Ihrem siebten nicht geschafft haben. Sie sollten sie im Fuchsbau finden. Und kommen Sie bitte zurück, sobald Sie mir sagen können, wo ich suchen soll."

Das letzte, was Tonks in dieser Nacht vom Studierzimmer des Schulleiters zusehen bekommt, ist Dumbledores Portrait hinter McGonagall rechter Schulter; gerade, als sie ins Feuer zurück sinkt, öffnet es die Augen. Die ganze Zeit, während sie die Flammen in Remus' kleinem Küchenkamin erstickt, während sie den schmerzenden Rücken streckt und leise die Treppe hinauf und zurück ins Schlafzimmer geht, erfüllt sie das kleine, belustigte Lächeln, das sie auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hat, mit unendlicher Traurigkeit.----

Am nächsten Morgen geschieht es zum ersten Mal, seit sie zu ihm gekommen ist, dass Remus das Haus verlässt. Er erklärt ihr nicht wieso, er sagt ihr einfach, dass er einen langen Spaziergang nötig hat. Tonks ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er frische Luft schnappen möchte, so lange die Verwandlung ihn noch nicht heimgesucht hat… und dass er ein wenig Zeit für sich braucht und zu rücksichtsvoll ist, es ihr zu sagen.

_Noch immer neun Tage bis zum Vollmond. _

Tonks ist viel zu beschäftigt, um sich vernachlässigt zu fühlen oder ihm böse zu sein. Kaum eine halbe Stunde, nachdem er gegangen ist, appariert sie in Mrs. Weasleys Gemüsegarten und bleibt beinahe in einer sauberen Reihe von Bohnenstangen hängen. Molly pflückt gerade frischen Salat für das Mittagessen, und Tonks plötzliches Auftauchen jagt ihr einen solchen Schrecken ein, dass ihr Korb durch die Luft segelt wie ein Weidengeschoss; er verfehlt Tonks Kopf nur knapp und lässt Feldsalat auf ihre Schultern regnen.

„Hallo, Molly." Tonks lächelt entschuldigend und bürstet sich kleine, grüne Blätter von der Bluse. „Tut mir wirklich Leid… ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Sie schneidet die voraussichtliche Einladung zu Tee, Keksen und einer gemütlichen Unterhaltung ab, indem sie die ältere Frau an der Schulter berührt. „Ist Harry hier?"

Molly betrachtet sie mit neugierigen Augen.

„Ich hab ihn seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen," sagt sie. „Er ist heutzutage schrecklich still… und er isst nicht genug." Sie seufzt ziemlich unglücklich. „Er kommt mir vor wie eine magische Tür, die irgendjemand mit wenigstens sieben unauflöslichen Flüchen versiegelt hat."

Tonks spürt, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben kräuseln, aber auch dieses Lächeln ist nicht gerade glücklich.

„Wenn er die Tür aus eigenem Willen geschlossen hält, solltest du nicht versuchen, dir den Weg zu erzwingen," sagt sie sanft. „Er hat mehr Verlust, Qualen und Schmerzen ertragen, als es irgendjemand sollte. Es hat keinen Sinn, ihn unter Druck zu setzen… selbst wenn du es zu seinem Besten und aus Liebe tust."

Molly hat den letzten, verstreuten Feldsalat eingesammelt und Tonks folgt ihr, als sie zum Haus zurückgeht. „Ich muss bald wieder los… wo ist Hermine?"

„In Ginnys Zimmer." Die Neugier in Mollys Augen hat eine neue Höhe erreicht. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen, was…"

„Nicht heute." Tonks beugt sich hinunter und küsst Molly spontan auf die Wange; sie atmet den beruhigenden Duft nach leckerem Essen, Kräutern und frischer Wäsche ein, der ein Teil von ihr zu sein scheint. _Sie riecht nach ausgelassenen, lärmenden Mahlzeiten gemeinsam mit geliebten Menschen, nach Geschichten, die immer ein Happy End haben… es ist der Duft nach einem Zuhause, nach dem sich jedes Kind der Welt sehnen würde._ „Warte, bis die Hochzeit vorbei ist. Dann klaue ich Arthur eine Flasche Wein aus dem Keller, wir sitzen bis tief in die Nacht im Garten und ich erzähle dir alles, was du immer schon über mich wissen wolltest."

„Alles?" Molly legt den Kopf schief und ein Grübchen erscheint, wo Tonks Lippen gerade noch ihre Haut berührt haben.

„Jede Einzelheit." Es ist ein feierliches Versprechen, und ein niedriger Preis für das, was sie heute zu erreichen hofft. Sie nimmt die gewundene Treppe mit raschen Schritten und erreicht endlich das kleine Zimmer, das sich Hermine während der Ferien mit Ginny teilt. Wie erwartet hat sich Hermine in einem alten Schaukelstuhl zusammengerollt, die Nase in einem Buch.

Ohne große Vorrede lässt sich Tonks im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich vor dem Schaukelstuhl nieder und stellt ihre erste Frage. Einen Moment lang bleibt Hermine völlig still, dann klappt sie mit einem heftigen Stirnrunzeln das Buch zu.

„Es ist nicht nötig, Harry zu fragen," sagte sie ruhig. „Er hat mir gesagt, wo er es gelassen hat. Wofür brauchst du dieses verflixte, Unruhe stiftende Ding eigentlich?"

Tonks sagt ihr, wofür sie dieses verflixte, Unruhe stiftende Ding braucht, und sie erzählt ihr auch, was Professor McGonagall letzte Nacht zu ihr gesagt hat. Hermines Augenbrauen steigen nach oben, bis sie beinahe unter ihrem buschigen Haar verschwinden; ihr Stirnrunzeln wird zuerst von einem stolzen Lächeln ersetzt und dann von plötzlichem Gelächter. Tonks schaut mit einer gewissen Verblüffung zu ihr auf und Hermine erwidert ihren Blick mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Wir werden Professor McGonagall nicht damit behelligen müssen," ruft sie aufgeregt. „Weißt du, ich bin letzte Woche zu _Flourish 8 Blotts_ gegangen und habe Damocles Belbys Buch gekauft. Und er war stolz und penibel genug, um jede Einzelheit zu erklären… obwohl das wohl das Schwierigste sein wird, was ich je gemacht habe, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob…" Sie bemerkt Tonks flehenden Blick und strafft ihren Rücken. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir irgendwo in der Winkelgasse die gemahlene Kralle einer mazedonischen Harpyie kriegen… aber ich weiß, wo _sie_ die her bekommt."


	6. Frühstückstee

Kapitel 6  
**Frühstückstee**

Vier Tage später sitzt sie mit Remus am Frühstückstisch und er bestreicht ein Milchbrötchen mit Butter, als plötzlich eine winzige Eule durch das offene Küchenfenster hinein rauscht. Sie kreist um die Lampe und zwitschert wie verrückt, bis Tonks den lebendigen Federball einfängt und den kleinen Körper vor Erregung gegen ihre Handfläche zittern fühlt.

„Sieht aus wie Rons Eule," meint Remus und nimmt einen Schluck Tee. Er wird in letzter Zeit immer schweigsamer; er bereitet sich darauf vor, sie fort zu schicken und einen neuen Vollmond samt quälender Verwandlung zu ertragen, und das Ganze ohne den zerbrechlichen Trost des Trankes, der ihn bei Verstand hält. Sie haben nicht darüber geredet, und sie reden auch jetzt nicht darüber, während Tonks die Nachricht von Pigs winziger Kralle losmacht. Sie rollt den Pergamentstreifen auseinander. Schwarze Buchstaben stolpern darüber hin, als wären sie von einer ungeschickten – oder sehr erschöpften – Hand geschrieben worden.

_Er ist fertig: komm und hol ihn sofort ab, er muss getrunken werden solange er noch heiß ist, oder er wirkt nicht. H._

Sie hebt den Kopf und schenkt Remus ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Würdest du mich einen Moment entschuldigen?"

„Äh… sicher. Würdest du mir sagen…"

„Ich bin sofort wieder da, Lieber."

Mit einem Flattern ihres weiten Sommerhemdes ist sie zur Tür und zur Wohnung hinaus; sie rennt die Stufen des schäbigen Treppenhauses hinunter und hinaus auf den Gehsteig. Es ist Sonntag und die Straße ist ziemlich leer, also sieht niemand die junge Frau mit dem kaugummi-rosa Haar, die sich plötzlich direkt vor dem Tattoostudio in Luft auflöst.

Dieses Mal appariert sie geradewegs in Molly Weasleys Küche. Die Szene ist ziemlich… _verstörend_, um das Mindeste zu sagen. Molly deutet mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen riesigen, schwarzen Fleck, der die Decke verunziert, und als Tonks sich umdreht, entdeckt sie Ginny, die grimmig die Scherben wegräumt, die einmal die Glastür von Mollys altem, ererbten Geschirrschrank gewesen sind. Aber was sie im meisten erschreckt, ist die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die am Tisch sitzt.

„Hermine…?"

Müde Augen starren sie aus einem grauen, rußverschmierten Gesicht an; ein langer Kratzer bildet eine tiefrote Linie von ihrer linken Augenbraue über die Wange hinunter bis zum Kinn.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" flüstert Tonks; ein plötzliches Gefühl der Schuld zerrt an ihrem Herzen. „Hast du die Küche in die Luft gejagt?"

„Nein." Hermines Stimme ist heiser. "Bloß den Kessel. Zweimal." Sie niest in ihren Ärmel hinein und hinterlässt einen kohlschwarzen Streifen quer über ihre Nase. „Zum Glück hatte ich die Harpyienkralle noch nicht hinein getan… der Rest der Zutaten ist nicht so schwer zu kriegen. Das Problem ist nicht, was du in den Kessel hinein tust, sondern, wie du es umrührst und die Zaubersprüche, die du dabei sagen musst. Der Rhythmus und die Worte sind schrecklich kompliziert, und wenn du auch nur eine Silbe vergisst oder in die falsche Richtung rührst, dann hast du eine furchtbare Schweinerei. Und der Schaden, den diese besondere Lösung anrichtet, wenn sie halbfertig explodiert, kann normalerweise nicht mit einem Zauberstab beseitigt werden."

Sie steht von ihrem Stuhl auf und schwankt langsam in Richtung Tür, das Gesicht zu einem riesigen Gähnen verzogen.

„Irgendwann demnächst bringe ich Muggelfarben, Pinsel und Rollen mit und streiche die Küchenwände," murmelt sie, „aber nicht vor nächster Woche. Ich brauche erst ein bisschen Schlaf, und heute Nacht muss ich den nächsten Trank brauen. Er muss ihn…" Noch ein Gähnen, während sie auf der Türschwelle steht. „… er muss ihn jeden Morgen bis zum Vollmond nehmen, und frisch hergestellt wirkt er am besten."

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ist Tonks neben ihr und zieht das junge Mädchen in eine feste Umarmung hinein.

„Danke," flüstert sie in das zerzauste Haar unter ihrem Kinn und atmet das stechende Aroma aus Ruß, Schweiß und Erschöpfung ein, das daraus aufsteigt. „Danke, Hermine. Ich hoffe, dass eines Tages irgendjemand ein Buch darüber schreibt."

„Hoffentlich hab ich nichts falsch gemacht," murmelt Hermine, "oder es wäre besser, ich komme gar nicht erst drin vor."

Sie tritt zurück, dreht sich um und Tonks hört, wie sie die gewundene Treppe zu Ginnys Zimmer hinauf stolpert. Sie wendet sich ab, ihren Herzschlag laut in den Ohren und Ginny reicht ihr eine in weichen Stoff gewickelte Tonflasche.

„Nicht fallen lassen." sagt sie mit einem merkwürdigen, kleinen Lächeln.

„_Nie im Leben."_ entgegnet Tonks mit leidenschaftlicher Heftigkeit. Sie hält die Flasche fest an die Brust gedrückt und spürt, wie die Hitze des Trankes durch Ton und Stoff und Hemd geradewegs unter ihre Haut sickert.

Eine Sekunde später steht sie wieder auf dem Gehweg vor dem Tätowierstudio. Als sie ging, ist sie die Treppen hinunter gerannt, jetzt ist jeder Schritt ängstlich und behutsam, und sie braucht fast fünf Minuten, um den Eingang von Remus' Wohnung zu erreichen. Sie tritt ein, schließt mit einer Hand die Tür und geht langsam in die Küche.

Er sitzt noch immer am Tisch und sein Tee hat sich nicht einmal abgekühlt. Er schaut stirnrunzelnd zu ihr auf, als sie den Stoff von der Flasche entfernt und einen Keramikbecher aus dem Schrank holt. Sie entkorkt die Flasche und kippt den gesamten Inhalt in den Becher.

„Vergiss deinen Tee," sagt sie atemlos, und ihre Stimme bebt ganz leicht. „Versuch stattdessen das hier."

Langsam streckt er die Hand aus und nimmt ihr den Becher ab. Er taucht die Nase in den Dampf… und erbleicht, während er sie mit ungläubigen Augen anstarrt. Seine Finger fangen an zu zittern und sie greift hastig zu, um seinen Griff zu stützen; _kein Tropfen davon darf verloren gehen._

„Tonks…" flüstert er. „Mein Gott, _Tonks_. Wie…"

„Das erklär ich dir später," sagt sie und blinzelt die heißen Tränen weg, die ihr langsam die Sicht auf sein fassungsloses Gesicht verschleiern. „Aber zuerst solltest du trinken." --

„War das deine Idee, dass Hermine versuchen sollte, den Trank zu brauen?"

Die Mittagszeit ist vorüber; sie haben das Haus für einen kleinen Spaziergang verlassen, zu einer Kirche in der Nähe. Bänke stehen an einem Kiesweg entlang um eine runde Blumenrabatte; Tonks betrachtet dem bunten Aufruhr üppig blühender Rosen. Ihr Kopf liegt auf Remus' Schoß und sie kann seine Finger spüren, die ihr langsam durchs Haar streichen.

„McGonagall hat mir den Rat gegeben, sie zu fragen; sie hat verdammt genau gewusst, dass Zaubertränke eines meiner schlechtesten Fächer war. Kein Wunder – ich habe dauernd die Zutaten vergessen oder sie miteinander verwechselt. Allerdings hat mich Snape nie zur Zielscheibe von seinen bösen Witzen oder seinem Spott gemacht… er dachte wahrscheinlich, ich wäre ganz einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Er fängt an, ihre Stirn zu liebkosen; der sanfte Rhythmus macht sie schläfrig.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Snape das Rezept in sein Buch geschrieben hätte; Professor McGonagall sagte mir, ich soll Harry fragen, wo er es hin getan hat, bevor er diesen Sommer von Hogwarts wegging." Sie gähnt. „Komischerweise hat keine von uns beiden daran gedacht, dass der Wolfsbann-Trank zum ersten Mal 1990 gebraut wurde, lange nachdem Snape die Schule beendet und aufgehört hatte, etwas in das Buch einzutragen. Hermine hat das natürlich gewusst, und sie hatte sich sogar Damocles Belbys Buch gekauft. _Damocles Belbys Dramatische Bräue _– der Titel ist ein schlechter Scherz, aber ich werde den alten Angeber immer dafür lieben, dass er so gründlich war."

„Der Wolfsbann-Trank hat dem ,alten Angeber' den Orden des Merlin eingetragen," sagt Remus leicht belustigt. „Er wäre ganz schön entsetzt, wenn er dich hören könnte, meine liebliche Hexe."

Sie lächelt zu ihm hoch.

„Jetzt, wo du den Trank hast – lässt du mich bleiben?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht." Seine Finger verlassen ihre Stirn und schließen sich in einem fast schmerzhaften Griff um ihre Schulter. „Du musst das verstehen, Liebes… der Trank mag den selben Geschmack haben, aber wir können nicht völlig sicher sein, dass er auch genau so wirkt. Glaub mir, ich vertraue Hermine… vermutlich war sie die einzige mit der Fähigkeit und dem schieren Mut, das fertig zu bringen… aber es besteht immer noch ein Risiko, dass er nicht genau die Wirkung zeigt, die er zeigen sollte, oder dass es gewisse… Nebenwirkungen gibt. Du gehst heute Nachmittag, und ich werde den Trank für die restlichen Tage selbst holen."

Sie erhebt keinerlei Widerspruch. Eine halbe Stunde später gehen sie zu seiner Wohnung zurück und sie packt die kleine Tasche, die sie mitgebracht hat, als sie vor fast drei Wochen gekommen ist. Es scheint ihr unglaublich, dass eine Zeitspanne so lächerlich kurz sein soll, wenn sie sich gleichzeitig anfühlt wie ein ganzes Leben. Sie verabschiedet sich mit einer langen Umarmung und einem Kuss, der beinahe noch länger dauert, und für einen flüchtigen, ewigen Moment nimmt sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände und lächelt ihm in die Augen, bevor sie sich abwendet und die Treppe hinuntergeht.


	7. Sub Luna

Kapitel 7  
**Sub Luna**

_Sieben Tage später_

Als sie zurückkommt, ist die Nacht warm und klar und der Mond schwimmt als runde Silbermünze am Himmel. Sie steht mehrere Minuten vor dem Haus; sie wartet und starrt zu den Fenstern seiner Wohnung hinauf. Sie sieht keine Bewegung und kein Licht. Und doch muss er da sein; er würde sich nie irgendwo verstecken, wo seine Verwandlung jemand anderen in Gefahr bringen könnte außer ihm selbst.

„_Alohomora!"_

Die Eingangstür öffnet sich; sie schlüpft in den Hausflur und huscht mit schnellen, lautlosen Schritten die Stufen hinauf. Die Tür zu seiner Wohnung ist schon schwieriger. Wieder zieht sie ihren Zauberstab heraus, tief dankbar dafür, dass Remus ihr rechtzeitig erzählt hat, wie man die machtvollen Banne überwindet, die sie versiegeln. Die ganze Zeit zittert sie vor Angst, dass er sie richtig eingeschätzt haben könnte; wenn er beschlossen hat, das Muster zu verändern, dann bleibt ihr keine Chance mehr, hereinzukommen.

Sie haucht das letzte Wort und berührt den Türknauf mit dem Zauberstab; die Tür schwingt auf und quietscht in den Angeln. Sie tritt ein und schließt sie so leise wie möglich. _Wenn der Lärm ihn aufgeweckt hat…_

Aber alles bleibt still. Sie steht in dem leeren Flur und holt tief Luft. Dies ist der Augenblick, den sie seit Wochen geplant hat, ihre größte Furcht… und vielleicht ihr größter Triumph, wenn sie nur Erfolg hat. _Wenn sie nur ihren Weg in eine beängstigend andere Form hinein findet… und unbeschadet zurückkommt._ In einem plötzlichen Aufblitzen der Erinnerung sieht sie ein Portrait vor ihrem inneren Auge – eine eindrucksvolle, ältere Edelfrau mit scharfen Gesichtszügen und den runden, herrischen Augen eines Adlers, ein kleines Lächeln um die Lippen. Sie trägt die reich verzierte Seide und Spitze des 18. Jahrhunderts.

„Lady Araminta, wenn Ihr je ein Herz besessen habt… zeigt mir jetzt den Weg." flüstert sie. Dann strafft sie den Rücken, entleert ihren Verstand und schickt ihren Geist auf die Suche… nach schnell rennenden Beinen und struppigem Fell, nach einem buschigen Schwanz und tödlichen Fängen, nach ungezähmter Stärke und einem wilden, gelben Blick.

_Nahe. So nahe. So… einfach. Merlin, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde!_

Sie spürt, wie die Verwandlung unter ihre Haut und durch ihr Fleisch strömt, bis sie davon erfüllt ist bis hinunter auf die Knochen. Ihr Bewusstsein überschlägt sich unter der schieren Gewalt und Unmöglichkeit von Fingern, die sich zu Pfoten formen, von Fell, das aus glatter Haut sprießt und der Struktur ihres Schädels, die sich vorwölbt, um die Schnauze eines Raubtieres zu bilden. Zur gleichen Zeit überflutet eine Woge völlig neuer Empfindungen ihren überwältigten Geist… _Gerüche_, denkt sie, _lieber Gott, was für ein unglaubliches Durcheinander von Gerüchen, süß und stark und scharf und einfach zu viele davon, überall… _und dann hört sie ganz auf zu denken.

*****

_Die Wölfin steht reglos im Flur, den gelben Blick unverwandt auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer gerichtet. Da, sie kann _ihn _spüren, ihren Gefährten, sein Aroma füllt ihr die Nüstern und lässt sie vor Sehnsucht nach seiner Nähe leise winseln. Sie schnüffelt mit wedelndem Schwanz an der Türklinke. Dann stellt sie sich plötzlich auf die Hinterbeine, aber die Vorderpfoten finden an dem glatten, lackierten Holz keinen Halt und sie rutscht mit einem kurzen, schrillen Aufjaulen aus Schrecken und Enttäuschung wieder ab. Ihr zweiter Versuch hat mehr Erfolg – dieses Mal schließen sich ihre starken Fänge um den Türknauf und tatsächlich dreht er sich. Die Wölfin läuft rasch in das Schlafzimmer, geräuschlos und ohne Furcht._

_Da ist er, ein großer Wolfsrüde mit grauem Fell, auf einem Teppich vor dem Kamin zusammengerollt. Zuerst scheint er sie nicht zu wittern, aber dann, als sie sich nähert, öffnet er tiefgoldene Augen und starrt sie an. Er knurrt nicht und schnappt auch nicht nach ihr. Er gibt einen Laut von sich, der jeden menschlichen Zuhörer verdächtig an einen Seufzer erinnern würde, dann bewegt er sich auf dem Teppich ein kleines Stück beiseite, um ihr genügend Platz zu machen, damit sie sich neben ihn legen kann. Die beiden Wölfe beschnuppern einander und schlafen beinahe auf der Stelle ein…_

… _und in ihren Träumen überqueren sie gemeinsam taunasse Hügel und schattige Wiesen, nicht auf der Jagd, nicht auf der Suche nach frischer Beute, sondern voller Freude an der Gesellschaft des anderen, an den schweren Düften der Sommernacht und dem Glück ihres neu geschlossenen Bundes. Sie rennen, sie rennen, sie rennen… und endlich heben sie triumphierend ihre Stimmen, um den Mond zu grüßen._


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

Der Mond ist riesig; klares Licht überströmt sie und hüllt sie in kühles Silber. Sie spürt Schauder reiner Ekstase, die ihr Fleisch durchzittern – aber mit einemmal verwandelt sich ihre heulende Freude in einen atemlosen Schrei, als warme, zielsichere – _menschliche_ – Hände ihren Körper berühren.

Sie schlägt um sich, und hilflose Laute der Panik kommen aus ihrem Mund… aber da ist eine Stimme, die mit tiefer, unbeirrbarer Liebe zu ihr spricht… zärtliche Finger, die langsam ihre Schultern streicheln, ihren Hals und ihr Gesicht.

Sie öffnet die Augen.

„_Remus…?"_

_**  
**_**ENDE**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ein paar Anmerkungen:

Die Bücher sagen, dass Tonks auf eine menschliche Gestalt beschränkt zu sein „scheint", aber ich habe keinen Beweis dafür gefunden, dass das wirklich eine Tatsache ist. Das hat mir natürlich die Möglichkeit zum Spielen gegeben. Erstaunlicherweise hat Mrs. Rowlings letztes Buch mich nicht wirklich widerlegt - obwohl sie mit meinen beiden Helden ziemlich grausam umspringt, muss ich sagen. (Und nein, ich weiß nicht, ob Tonks in irgendeiner Weise mit Lady Aurora und Lady Araminta verwandt ist. Aber es ist eine reizvolle Idee!)

Nein, ich habe _keine Ahnung_ von vollständigenden Zutaten für den Wolfsbann-Trank (schreibt die Kralle der mazedonischen Harpyie meiner verdrehten Phantasie zu, okay?). Ich habe ebenfalls keine Ahnung, ob Damocles Belby jemals ein Buch darüber geschrieben hat oder wie er gebraut wird, und ich musste mir wenigstens einen Teil der Prozedur selbst ausdenken. Es muss allerdings _sehr_ schwierig sein, denn das Buch sagt, dass außer Snape kein Lehrer imstande war, ihn zu brauen.


End file.
